1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holders used by tradesmen, and in particular to a tray of the aforesaid class having provision for being suspended at a selected height from a ceiling structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tradesmen utilize tool holders, such as as tool boxes and the like, as a caddy for carrying and conveniently holding their tools and supplies.
Problematically, when a tradesman needs to work in an overhead work area, such as plumbing or electrical work, the tradesman who needs ready access to several different items from his tool holder will usually place his tool holder on his work ladder. This is because this location affords an easy reach to his tools and supplies the instant he needs them, thereby enhancing his efficiency on the job. However, this create an undue unbalance situation for the ladder, especially when the tradesman needs to reposition the ladder. Unless the tradesman removes the tool holder from the ladder before commencing to move the ladder, he risks the dangers associated with the tool holder falling thereoff during the repositioning.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tray which can be suspended at a selected location so that the tools and supplies therein are easy to reach by a tradesman who has overhead work to do.